


Delvin's Educational Lessons

by sonicfan24



Series: Asker [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicfan24/pseuds/sonicfan24
Summary: Delvin decides to teach Asker about the female anatomy. Too bad no one told Vex he'd be using her as the subject.





	Delvin's Educational Lessons

Once again Delvin has me trekking through the trees towards some unknown goal.

"Delvin where are we going?" Delvin just chuckles in a way I've come to associate with pain, mostly from Vex.

"You'll see now keep your voice down" I raised an eye ridge but kept following.

"This is supposed to be an educational experience you see" I didn't see how getting smacked with trees was 'educational' but I'd humor him anyway.

"Educational how?" Delvin crouched down and motioned me closer.

"You'll find out" That, was NEVER a good sign.

"This is going to turn out terribly for one of us, probably me, again" I heard a splash and through the tall grass saw Vex, she had her back to us thankfully.

"Wait you're watching her bathe?" Nope this was going beyond my moral values.

"Keep your voice down you lug" Neither of us saw Vex look over or heard her splashing over to the shore.

"So how is this an educational experience?" Vex had by then realized someone was watching her and had gotten dressed.

"Well how else are you supposed to learn about the female anatomy?" I looked over Delvin's shoulder and saw Vex stalking towards us.

"Umm, with Vex coming over here with a dagger?" I pointed over to the now fuming Vex.

"What?" And like a coward Delvin ran leaving me to deal with the consequences.

"Hey don't leave me, um hi Vex this isn't what it looks like..." Of course she wouldn't believe me, why would she.

"Lad why are you all cut up?" Brynjolf just HAD to bring the attention to me. Well time for a little revenge on my part.

"Ask Delvin." And with that every pair of eyes were glaring at Delvin who couldn't even run or look guilty and be found out. Not that it matters much Vex walked over and stabbed her dagger into the table with a note on it.

At least she passed me a health potion as she walked by. Can't say the same for poor Delvin.


End file.
